


Advices

by hannsolos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannsolos/pseuds/hannsolos
Summary: Leia helps Rey.





	Advices

**Author's Note:**

> it's a gift for Agnes, i love you baby and i hope you enjoy this little thing i made<3

Rey was outside of the falcon, she was preparing to fly to find the legend of Luke Skywalker, Leia said she better stay with the resistance for some days. She still mourning Han and this is all new for her. She has friends and this is kind of family for her, she had nothing back in Jakku.

She met some friends besides Finn, she met Poe Dameron and this girl Lara, just Lara she insisted to Rey. This girl is something really strange to her, it's not bad, but she never felt like this. She loves Finn, he's a friend, a really good friend he would do everything for her and she for him. She likes Poe, he's new to her, but he's funny, she always laugh with him, and he cares about Finn too. Lara was different, she likes listen to her, she likes talking to her about anything and she feels comfortable with her, she just likes looking at her.

Like now, she's just looking at the girl and think about her. _This is wrong_ , Rey thinks, _I should think about Finn like this not her. It's wrong._   

"Rey?" She listens to a female voice, it was Leia. She turn her face to her and smiled. She likes Leia too, the same way she likes Han. She wished she could met them before. Before everything, before the first order, before Snoke... before Kylo Ren.

"I think I'll be able to fly tomorrow!"

"That's fine dear, but I'm not here to talk about that, take your time!" Leia said smiling at her "I know what are you think"

"w-what? Do you-"

"No dear," She laughed "I don't read minds, I'm just old enough to know exactly what you are thinking about. It's about the girl, isn't it?"

Rey just nodded "It feels wrong."

"I know, I felt this too"

"Han Solo?"

"No, I mean, it was different, I loved him but I didn't want to love him, but it didn't feel _wrong_." Leia closed her eyes e breath "When Ben- when everything happens, when Han left, I felt alone, I need someone that time. Luke left too and all I had was this." She points to the place. "I love this place, but you know, it can feel really alone here. So Vice Admiral Holdo become a really close friend. She gave me strange to be better general and still have this base. and then" she pauses. "I started to look at her the same way you are looking at that girl and think how wrong it was. It feel like I was cheating Han, but when I stoped listen to this thoughts I was really happy and everything was right. When I was with her I was just fine and was not alone anymore, it was me and her and we made our own world. I loved her and she loved me"

Rey was touched, she likes Leia so much more now, she hugged the general and smiled to her.

"Go, talk to her, darling! If you want any advices you can talk to me"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think Leia did the same with Poe ;))


End file.
